


Have I Told You Today How Much I Love You?

by EveWillows33112



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Background Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Dedue/Ashe, Minor Felix/Sylvain, Non canon compliant, Post Time Skip, Pre time skip, Romance, Sad, They love each other, claude is claude, dimitri is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveWillows33112/pseuds/EveWillows33112
Summary: "Have I told you today how much I love you?""Not today no.""Allow me to remedy that."





	Have I Told You Today How Much I Love You?

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr post I did earlier! I hope you all like it!  
-S

"Have I told you today, how much I love you?" Dimitri asked reaching up to toy with Claude's braid. They were laying under a large tree, turning colors with the autumn season. His head was in Claude's lap while the other man just smiled running his fingers through the short blonde hair lovingly. He scratched at Dimitri's scalp a little before he responded. 

"You know...I don't think you have today," Claude said still grinning. Though this smile was different from the others, it actually reached his eyes. Those bright emerald eyes were sparkling. It only ever happened when they were together, alone. 

Well...not really alone, Dedue had come with them to "keep an eye" on them. But Dimitri already thought of a plan for that. He brought Ashe along and the two of them were sitting not too far away in the field. Every now again, Claude and Dimitri would hear Ashe's laugh, when they weren't completely enthralled with the other at least. 

"Allow me to remedy that, come closer," he said. Claude's brow rose a little but he leaned down until their noses brushed. "I love you," Dimitri whispered so close to Claude that the wind couldn't steal it. "My heart, my soulmate, my world." Dimitri tilted his head up until he could kiss Claude. "I would take no other, for no other could make my world shine like you," he whispered. 

Claude kissed back moving one hand to rub Dimitri's chest lovingly followed by one of Dimitri's hand lacing their fingers together. They were perfect together, ever since they first met they were rivals of course, but there was more than that. Love, unbridled and powerful. 

"I'm going to marry you someday," Dimitri said when they parted. Claude sputtered at that pulling away a little gazing down at Dimitri with wide eyes. 

"W-What?!" he asked. Dimitri sat up from where he laid and knelt in front of Claude taking his hands in both of his gently as he could, kissing his hands. 

"I'm going to marry you, Claude von Reigan. When we're done here, I plan on asking your grandfather for your hand. You'll rule at my side, the Alliance and the Kingdom forever at peace," Dimitri said firmly with conviction in his voice. "If you'll have me, that is," he said. 

Claude swallowed thickly, his face was heating up all the way to his ears. He could feel himself trembling, and his throat was closed up for once Claude had no clever words. Nothing. There was only one thing he could force himself to say. 

"Yes..." he said and grinned. "Yes, Dimitri, I'll have you," he said a lone tear sliding down his cheek. "Nothing, in this world, would bring me greater joy," he said. Dimitri grinned back wiping away the tears from Claude's eyes and pulled him into a hug. 

"Thank you," Dimitri whispered in his ear.

xxx

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" Dimitri asked joining his newlywed husband on the balcony of their room. He held Claude's hips from behind pressing a warm kiss to his neck making Claude laugh breathlessly. They were bare from the waist up only wearing their trousers. 

"No, not today," he said. "Unless you count our vows?" he asked. Dimitri hummed softly and continued to pepper Claude's neck in kisses nipping it playfully. 

"Then allow me to remedy that," he said moving up to Claude's ear tugging at the earring. "I love you so much, my heart, my soulmate, my world. My husband and my joy," he whispered. He took Claude's left hand in his own identical rings sparkling in the moonlight. "Till death do us part, my love," he said ever so quietly kissing behind Claude's ear.   
Claude turned around pressing his lips to Dimitri's fiercely and pushed him back towards the bed. Dimitri smiled against his lips letting himself fall onto it willingly with Claude straddling his hips. 

"Till death do us part," Claude echoed between kisses. 

xxx  
"I can fight Dimitri!" Claude snapped turning around to face his husband. "I have followed you into countless battles, you know I can fight! If I don't go the Alliance forces will not march!" 

"I'm not losing you!" Dimitri snapped back. That was a sobering sentence, enough to make Claude soften his face. Dimitri sighed shakily and looked at Claude pleadingly. "I can't lose you out there if you died..." he shook his head. "We've already lost so much, Dedue is still in mourning over Ashe...and Sylvain...Goddess Felix is beside himself. To lose you..." 

"Hey," Claude breathed held Dimitri's face in his hands. "You are not going to lose me," he said. "You're not going to lose me," he said again. Dimitri closed his eye and leaned his head down to press against Claude's forehead bumping their noses together. 

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" he asked sliding his hands against Claude's waist. Claude chuckled a little pressing his nose back against Dimitri's. 

"No, not today," he said. Dimitri hummed thoughtfully and leaned closer to press his lips to Claude's delicately. 

"Then allow me to remedy that," he muttered. "I love you," he said between kisses. "My heart, my soulmate, my world," he said continuing the kisses. Claude moaned quietly against his lips and wrapped his arms around his neck. Dimitri hummed against his mouth and gripped his waist lifting Claude up easily on to the war table. 

xxxx

"H-Have I told...told you today...how much...I love you?" Claude gasped out from where he laid on Dimitri's lap. Dimitri swallowed thickly while he ran his fingers through Claude's hair slowly. Edelgard laid dead only a few feet away, the final blow from Dimitri's blade. Claude was wounded by her own blade that had cut through him easily. Now...now...

"Not today, no you haven't," Dimitri said quietly. Claude took a rasping breath, coughing roughly blood flecking his lips. He looked up at Dimitri pain swimming in those emerald eyes. Dimitri swallowed hard and wrapped his arms firmly around Claude pulling him gently to his chest. 

"Then...ah...allow me to remedy that," he groaned painfully. "Come closer," he said. Dimitri nodded moving closer to Claude so their noses bumped ever so gently. It made Dimitri close his eye slowly, a lone tear slipping down his face while he tried to imagine the two of them five years ago laying under that oak in autumn. "I love you, so much..." Claude's voice was strained. "My heart, my soulmate, my world." Dimitri sobbed quietly moving his mouth down to Claude's ignoring the tang of blood on their lips. 

He held that kiss until he felt a soft exhale from Claude. Dimitri pulled away and held his face gently. "Claude?" he called gently. There was no response, his eyes were slipped closed and his face was paling slowly. Dimitri swallowed thickly and hung his head resting his forehead against Claude's. "I am sorry Claude..." he said kissing his nose and his forehead. "I should've protected you. I should've been stronger. I should've just left you at home." He had so many things he should've done. 

He should've just kept Claude at home, to keep him safe. He should've kept Ashe at home so that Dedue didn't have to watch him die. He didn't even get to say goodbye. He should've left Sylvain home so that he and Felix could've kept their promise. They're together now. 

Dimitri laughed bitterly clutching Claude as tight as he could. Ironic he was the last man standing out of the three. It should've been Claude. He was always the one that should've lived. He didn't know how long he knelt there holding Claude when Dedue put his hand to his shoulder. 

"Highness," he whispered. "We must go," he said. Dimitri nodded and looked at Claude pressing his lips to Claude's too still ones one more time before he carefully lifted him up. 

"We'll bury him at home, where he belongs," he said. "With Sylvain and Felix and Ashe..." he looked up at Dedue. "With his friends," he said gently.


End file.
